So you were listening!
by Rheassa
Summary: The old theme of Sanji meeting Zoro after time skip. Shounen-ai, if it's not for you, then don't read. Rated T just in case.


_It's my first fanfic, so please be kind :) ZoSan, shounen ai, don't like it - don't read it.  
Disclaimer: Oda owns every one, I just borrowed them :)_

* * *

It has been two years since they last saw each other. Sanji was sure he could never forget the desperation that consumed him when he saw Zoro disappear. He couldn't believe it – Zoro seemed so strong, he could survive anything against all odds… and yet he vanished without a trace. Only after arriving at his personal Hell he understood that Zoro must be alive. Far away, but alive. Sanji was sure that Zoro was getting stronger, training harder than ever, so he would be able to stand against anything in his way to becoming the greatest swordsman. Sanji couldn't wait to see that marimo head of Zoros, to see the difference between two years prior and now. He knew he'd change, since Sanji was not the same man he was. Sanji really wanted to see Zoro, he wished for it countless times during the time he spent with Ivankov, but now, when soaked swordsman stood before him, he was speechless. Zoro just looked so damn good, that Sanji was almost drooling over swordsman.

"Yo, shitty cook." Zoro said, after sheathing his sword. "See something you like?"

"I'm just amazed that you could find Sabaody, you stray marimo" Sanji had hard time suppressing blush that was coming up his face at the look of that damned crooked smirk that Sanji considered a hit below the belt.

"What did you say, ero-cook?" Zoro growled, glaring at his nakama.

In order to hide his embarrassment Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it. It felt almost against the rules for marimo to stare at him like that.

"Nothing, you third-rate swordsman." Sanji turned away from Zoro, hiding his red face.

OoO

He didn't know why he liked Zoro. He just understood it when Zoro disappeared right in front of him. Sanji understood that shitty marimo somehow crawled under his skin, making him dream of Zoro every single night while trying to survive in that purgatory. It didn't help that after two years the national treasure became a lot sexier, especially in those clothes that showed swordsman's muscular chest. Sanji had to suppress nosebleed when he thought about it, his mind recreating everything to smallest details.

"Damn marimo…" Sanji muttered it under his breath.

"Did you say something?" came from behind, familiar husky voice sending shivers down his spine.

The cook felt blood flowing to his face, making him the colour of the ripe tomato. He sprinted to the galley, leaving confused swordsman behind. Sanji slammed the door behind him, out of breath. That was close; he could feel Zoros body heat with his back… He could feel the massive frame of the swordsman with every single cell on his back… "Damned marimo, why did it grow so much…" Sanji muttered again, looking behind him just in case, but all that was there was a door.

OoO

After being on Sunny for a couple of hours with his crew, Sanji finally began to realize how much he missed them all, even Luffys black hole for a stomach. However it didn't stop the cook from hitting Luffy on the head just because that fucking rubber brat was sent to Amazon Lily! That was so UNFAIR! What did he do to deserve such a gift, that shitty rubber? The said rubber brat was now asking Zoro how he lost his eye.

"Ne, ne, Zoro, tell me! What happened to your eye?"

"I'll say this" the swordsman grinned "You should not mess with a Shichibukai."

"Oi, oi, Zoro, did you fight with a Shichibukai? Are you crazy?" Usopp rounded his eyes.

"That happens if you have to live with one" Zoro was still smiling. "For the past two years I was stuck on an island with Mihawk and a lot of stupid monkeys that will copy any technique you use in front of them…"

"Monkeys? Ha, I would have gladly spent my two years with some monkeys…" Sanji was sulking – it seemed it was only him who was tortured during the past two years. "Oh, yeah, Luffy, Ivan sends his regards."

Luffy, however, wasn't listening, and was trying to play with Frankys nose together with Chopper and Usopp.

"Did you get to wear a dress, dart-brow cook?" the swordsman asked mockingly.

"Shut up, you national treasure!" Sanji was embarrassed.

"Oh, so you did! Do you have a picture?" Zoro laughed.

"One more word and I'll kick your ass, you shitty marimo!"

"Which colour was the dress?"

Next moment they were fighting as if no time had passed at all. Sanji was astonished how much stronger the swordsman got. Of course, both of them were holding back, but the cook was sure that in an all-out battle Zoro would win. He sure didn't waste his time with Mihawk. It was enough to look at Zoros muscles to see how much strength was hidden behind them. Muscles? Sanji became distracted by imagining how he would touch the tanned skin, feeling the muscles behind it, feeling the warmth of the body and seeing how Zoro would react to his touch…

"Shit…" mumbled Sanji, retreating to the galley for the second time this day, trying to hide the nosebleed.

OoO

Sanji was preparing some food, just to distract himself from his fantasies about Zoro. It wasn't going well, but if you had Luffy on your ship, no food will be wasted. Anything that wasn't perfect would go to the captain and shitty swordsman… Shitty swordsman… Just like that he was back to fantasizing about him kissing Zoros neck and how the swordsman leaned back, enjoying the touch of Sanjis lips…

"Fucking swordsman…" Sanji felt that whatever blood that wasn't trying to come out through his nose, went south at his mental image of Zoro.

"You said something?" the cook jumped at the sound of the husky voice that was just too close to him. He spun around only to find Zoros face inches away from his.

"N-Nothing…" Sanji tried to escape, but Zoro caught his arm and dragged him back to the counter.

"Really?" Zoro was staring at Sanji with that 'against the rules' stare that made Sanji wish for something he's very unlikely to get. "I think that you said something there."

Sanji didn't answer; his mind was away, staring at Zoros moving lips. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, making him unable to understand what the swordsman said. Zoro said something again and roughly lifted Sanjis chin so that cooks eyes looked in his. The cook tried to look anywhere but Zoros face, but that shitty swordsman shook his face slightly, in order to make him look into his eye.

"Oi, are you listening to me, cook?" Zoro sounded angry.

"Y-yes…" Sanji tried to nod, but Zoros hand kept his face fixed.

"Were you now?" another smirk that made cook feel weakness in his knees. "What did I say?"

Sanji knew that he was on dangerous ground. He didn't have a lightest idea about what the swordsman was talking about, but what did he have to loose, really? Zoro may hate him for that later, most certainly avoid him, but at least he'd know what it feels like… Without much more thinking, Sanji yanked at Zoros clothes, forcing him closer and kissed the swordsman.

He could feel that damned smirk under his lips when, suddenly, Zoro kissed him back. Slowly first, but then the kiss became more rough, more passionate and if it wasn't for Sanjis need for air, he would have never parted. While cook was gasping for air, the swordsman said:

"So you were listening!" and then kissed him again.

OoO

Outside, Nami grinned at Robin:

"What about another bet?"

* * *

_I know, English is not my native language, but I tried my best._

_Thanks for taking your time to read it._


End file.
